


They are married. To each other

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Misunderstanding, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Fic is written for Jamie's 21 Birthday challenge.Theme: AU professionsProfession: Kindergarten Teacher





	They are married. To each other

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing. I’m kind of excited about what you all will think. And this is officially the longest long-short I’ve ever written. Also still searching for a beta-reader. Shoot me an ask if you are interested!

“Hey Y/N? Can you help me clean the classroom, please? The kids made such a mess today.”

You turned around, one hand still on the picture you were about to pin to the wall. “Sure Gen. Just need to put the last painting up.” Turning back around you took a last look at the angle of the picture. Satisfied you pinned it in place. You took a step back to admire your work. The whole wall was full of painting the kids in your group did today. It looked beautiful. Just right for the open school day tomorrow.

“Y/N? I could really use some help here!” came Gen’s voice again from the other room. The impatient tone made you smile. She was always like this. Even though you still had enough time left to get the last preparations.

“Y/N!” Gen half yelled now which made you chuckle to yourself.

“Hold your horses Gen. I’m coming.” you hollered as you stepped out of your classroom.

“About time!” she called. You chuckled again. Never have you met a more impatient woman than her. But it was kind of cute. Like the women herself.

You came to an abrupt halt as you saw her from the doorway of her classroom. Gen was about to wipe the wall, which was stained with fingerpaint. You couldn’t help yourself as you admired her form and the way she swapped a few stray hairs out of her face. She was just so beautiful.

“Take a picture it will last longer”, interrupted Gen’s voice your thoughts. You were staring for too long. A light blush made his way on your cheeks as you made your way over to her. She just smiled flirtily at you which didn’t help your blush at all.

You cleared your throat. “Maybe I will. Later.”

Gen smile widened as she batted her eyelashes at you. “I will try to look extra pretty,” she responded.

“You are always pretty.” Your words made her chuckle.

“Come on sweetheart. We need to clean that wall or the parents will have a fit tomorrow. Let alone our boss.”

You both were always like this. You flirted relentlessly with each other, you gazes always lingered on each other. If you hadn’t known that you were bisexual before you met Gen you certainly would have known it now. You crush on her was not even funny anymore. But you never had the nerve to asked her out. Still hoping that she would ask the question soon since you were sure that the feelings were not one sided.

Gen and you cleaned the wall up together in no time at all. “Why did the kids even paint on the wall?” you asked.

Gen sighed. “They were supposed to paint on the papers I gave them but Janette called me out of the room for a few minutes. You saw the result of leaving them alone even for a short amount of time.”

“Serve you right. You know that you’re not supposed to leave them alone when they have access to finger paint.” you laughed.

“Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. I learned my lesson.”

“I certainly hope so!”

You were looking into each other's eyes and burst into a fit of giggles. “Can I tell you a secret?” Gen asked.

You nodded.

“I really wanted to join them as they painted on the wall. They did a good job at redecorating.”

You chuckled again. “You’re right. I wish the boss would let us paint the walls with the kids. I hate that sterile white everywhere.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been trying to talk her around for months. Without any luck.”

“But we are at least allowed to hang up pictures. Even more so because of the open school day tomorrow. Which reminds me. Tomorrow will be the first time I’m meeting ALL the parents.” you faltered. Even though you worked here for two solid months now, you were never in the position to get to know every parent of every child. You got to know the ones who brought the children to the kindergarten themselves. But there were enough who didn’t.

Gen laid a calming hand on your arm. “Everything will be fine. They will love you.”

“Yeah?” you asked still uncertain.

“Yes, I’m sure. After all what’s not to love?”

You had to laugh at her words. “Quite right!” you declared, smile firmly in place. Gen always found a way to make you feel better about yourself. You were so glad that she was in your life.

“Want to get out of here? I think we’re done here,” declared Gen after you finished all the preparations for tomorrow.

“Yes. Finally, we can go home,” you responded with a smile. Nothing sounded better than relaxing on your couch at the moment. You needed to mentally prepare yourself for tomorrow.

“Hey. Everything will be alright. You’ll see.” insisted Gen.

“Yeah, I know. But I can’t help myself. You know that I’m an overthinker, Gen.”

“I wish you wouldn’t. As I said they will love. You’ve been such a great addition to our kindergarten. And the kids love you too!”

“I know. I know. Still….” you sighed as you closed the door to your classroom.

Gen laid her arm around your waist as you made your way to the exit. “I’ll be there tomorrow and will support you in any way. You know that you can come to me if something is wrong,” she said and gave you another kiss on the cheek.

You sighed again, “Thank you,”

Gen locked the door to the kindergarten once you were outside and gave you one last hug for good measure.

“See you tomorrow sweetheart.” she murmured, her breath ghosting over your ear. Trying to suppress a shiver, you smiled shyly at her.

“See you tomorrow,” you whispered. She grinned at you one last time as she turned to go home.

You kept looking at her until she turned around the street corner.

“I’m in this so deep,” you whispered to yourself as you shook your head.

  
  
  


The next day approached faster than you would have liked. But you were sure that you would live through it. Gen was right. The kids loved you. And she was only one room away if you had any problems.

“Good morning! You ready?” asked Gen as she entered your classroom.

“As ready as I’d ever be,” you mumbled as you hugged her tight.

“Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

“From your lips to God’s ears.”

Gen just grinned at you and gave a kiss on the cheek. “See you later sweetie.”

You wished that she wouldn’t leave you alone but you that something else was not possible. She had to take care of her own class after all.

Taking a deep breath you looked at the clock above the door. It was nearly 9 am. The parents would be arriving soon in tow with their kids. You straightened the last pictures on the wall and made sure that you had enough to drink and to eat.

A few minutes later there was the first knock at the door. “Well, here goes nothing,” you murmured to yourself and opened the door to greet the first parent.

The day went better than you expected. All the parents were delighted to finally meet you since their children talked so much about you. You didn’t know what you were supposed to do with all the compliments you were getting.

Gen would come to your classroom from time to time to check in on you. When you told here that all the parents were really nice and happy to meet you she just smiled.

“Told you!” she laughed and gave you a quick hug before she left again. The grin never left your face after that.

You were just about to see some of the early parents off when there was another knock on the door. Surprised since the door was wide open by know you turned to it and needed to do a double take.

There in the doorway stood the gorgeous man you have ever seen. Tall with long brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color every second. You were not able to identify even one color.

Shaking yourself out of your stupor you stepped up to the man.

“Hey there! Welcome to “The Learning Tree”!” you greeted happily.

He presented you with one of the charming smiles you ever came across.

“Hello beautiful.” he returned which made you blush. Was he flirting with you? You just met! You could feel how the smile on your face turned to a nervous grimace.

“You have a lovely classroom,” he continued, seemingly oblivious to your plight.

“Thank you,” you replied still nervous. “Do you want a tour? I mean of course, you want a tour. Why else would you be here?”

The man chuckled amusedly which did nothing to make you feel better about yourself. You were a blushing teenager again. Just like with Gen.

“So…. where is your kid? I thought everyone was here already?” you continued to cover up your flustered state.

“I’m actually here to visit my wife, to be honest,” he answered. “And I’m Jared by the way.”

Jared held out his hand to you still smiling that charming smile of his.

“Wife? Was he here for his wife? Then why did he flirt with you?” you asked yourself as you took his hand.

“Y/N.” you responded out loud.

“That’s a beautiful name,” he said. Which also didn’t change anything about your state. Why was he flirting with you when he was married? That didn’t make any sense. Unless he and his wife had an open relationship? Could something like that even work?

“Thank you,” you answered again after you stopped your thoughts. You were treading into dangerous territory here. Jared was married. Besides, you were in love with Gen! There was no place for someone else. Least of all a married men!

Before you or Jared (who was still wearing his damning and charming smile) could say anything else Gen emerged from behind him with a surprised expression.

“Jared? What are you doing here?” she asked as she touched his arm.

“Surprise!” Jared exclaimed and hugged her close. You were just standing there a bit shocked. Did they know each other? What did that mean?

“And what a surprise this is.” Gen murmured as she hugged him back, clearly not that happy about his presence. Both pulled back at the same time and Jared kissed her square on the mouth. It felt like the ground was falling out under your feet. You could even hear your heart break.

Gen was Jared’s wife. They were married. To each other.

The shock must have been obvious on your face because Gen looked at you concerned.

“Y/N?” she asked and reached out to touch your arm but you flinched back before she could make contact with your skin.

Gen’s frowned and even Jared seemed to be worried.

“Y/N?” asked Gen again and took a step into your direction. You just stepped one step back and shook your head.

“Sorry. I… I need to get something from the break-room.” you feigned as an excuse to get away from them. “I’m sure that your wife can give you the tour, Jared.” With that, you swerved around them and almost ran to the break-room.

You couldn’t believe what you just witnessed. Gen was married. Married for god's sake! How did that one fact escape your notice?

“She never wears a ring at work.” you murmured to yourself after you arrived at the break-room. And all the flirting and casual touching you did and she reciprocated. The ones she started. The signs were all there! Why did Gen do this to you? Was it all just for fun? Maybe to get an appetite?

“Damn it!” you cursed as you felt the first tears fall. There was no stopping it now that it started. You knew yourself to well for that.

“I’m such an idiot”

Angrily you wiped the tears away. Of course, someone as perfect as Gen wouldn’t be single. Why did you even think that?

Sobs began to wreck your whole body as you mind went into a downwards spiral. You plopped down onto the next available stool all the while hiding your face in your hands. It just wouldn’t stop because it hurt so much.

You didn’t hear the door to the room open nor did you notice someone kneeling before you. Only when someone gently held onto your wrist to push your hands away from your face did you register Gen’s presence before you.

The concern seemed to have never left her face as she looked at you with sad eyes. “Y/N I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be like that,” she whispered.

Hearing her words made you angry. You shook her hands of your wrist and stood up.

“Sorry for what exactly? For leading me on? For making me believe that there was something between us? For all the flirting and touching? For what Gen? For what?” you yelled.

“She didn’t lead you on.” said a voice to your left. Jared stood in the doorway with an apologetic look on his face.

“Jared” reminded Gen.

“She didn’t lead me on? What is that supposed to mean? You’re fucking married for god’s sake. How is flirting with me not leading on then.” you hissed the last words in Gen’s direction.

She sighed and stood from her crouched position. “I can explain.” she tried and took a step towards you.

“Don’t come any nearer. It’s possible to explain from where you are.” you snapped as you took a few steps back.

Gen sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. You could see in her eyes that she struggled to find the right words but you didn’t feel an ounce of pity for her. No, you were just angry and you tried to hold onto that. Otherwise, the tears would start again.

“I never intended for you to find out like that. We had it all planned out but Jared was too eager to finally meet you that he couldn’t wait anymore.” she started

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” you asked confused. Planned out? Did they plan to break your heart or to let you down gently?

“I didn’t try to lead you on. I was attracted to you from the very start and as I got to know you the feelings got deeper. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you and I had every intention to take you out on a date. I would never deliberately hurt you.”

You looked disbelievingly at her. But before you could open your mouth to say something she raised your hand to stop you.

“Please let me finish?” she asked almost desperately. You nodded.

“Thank you.” Gen breathed before starting where she left off.

“There are no secrets between me and Jared. So I needed to let him know about you.I told him that my feelings for you changed over time. He knew that I had enough room in my heart to love two people equally. And I do. I do love you both equally.”

You snorted at that but didn’t say anything. You needed to act like her words didn’t affect you. The anger was still there but it was slowly replaced by warmth. But you weren’t sure if it would be a good idea to let the anger go. You were afraid to be hurt again so soon.

“Naturally Jared wanted to meet you. So we made a plan. He was supposed to come in after the open school day was over. But he decided to come in early and get to know you without me. Which worked out as we’ve seen.” with her last words Gen through Jared a dirty look. He just smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

“I wanted to introduce you to Jared and explain everything. We wanted to ask you out on a date so that you two could get to know each other.” Gen sighed after she finished her explanation.

You stared at her. “And I’m supposed to believe that?” you asked.

She looked at you with sad eyes. “I know it’s hard to comprehend but it’s the truth. I’ve fallen in love with you and want to date you.”

“We really hoped that you would be up to the date. Gen already told me so much about you it’s like I know you already,” said Jared as he came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. You could see how she relaxed a bit just from the contact.

“I don’t know. It’s just…. She never mentioned you even once. It just feels like this was all a big joke to you Gen. Why else would you never mentioned your husband?” The words left your mouth before you could stop it. But the question burned in your mind like nothing else. Gen never mentioned him. Not to you not to other co-workers.

“I’m not really sure why I never mentioned him. I think I didn’t because I didn’t want to be Jared Padalecki's wife here. I wanted to be my own person for once. It was easier not to mention him.” pondered Gen. Jared squeezed her shoulder in silent support.

You looked at her closely. Her eyes were still sad as say looked into your own. Sad and desperate. She really wanted you to believe what she was saying. You were not sure if you really could but the anger you felt was already fading into nothing as you saw the misery on her face.

“Well, what do I have to lose?” you silently asked yourself as you ran your fingers through your hair. And you really couldn’t stand to see Gen like this any longer even though it was you who was hurt by her actions. Your feelings just ran too deep.

You breathed in. “Fine. I will go on a date with you two.” you said.

Gen’s face lightened up instantly and she opened her mouth to say something but you held up her hand to stop her.

“That doesn’t mean that I’m not still angry with you. You should have said something in the beginning Gen. You really hurt me.”

“I know. And I am so so sorry. I will make it up to you. We will make it up to you.” exclaimed Gen with conviction, a smile forming on her face.

You chuckled lightly at her eagerness. She was still the Gen you got to know for all those weeks.

“Did you have something planned for tonight?” you asked as you took a step in their directions. Not quite close enough to touching but still closer than before.

“We have a reservation tonight at 8 at your favorite restaurant.” explained Jared and smiled that charming smile of his again.

You grinned. “Then I’m looking forward to it.”

Gen looked at you with sparkling eyes. “Can I hug you?” she asked.

You nodded hesitantly. Her arms came around you not a second later and she held you tight herself. You could feel yourself relax at the contact. Even though she hurt you you still trusted her enough to let her guard down around her. It was an automatic reaction.

“Thank you,” Gen whispered into your ear. You nodded into her shoulder and squeezed her tight.

Jared cleared his throat. “What about me?” he asked. Gen and you broke apart at his words.

“Maybe we should start at the beginning?” you suggested and held out your hand.

“Hi. I’m Y/N.” you introduced yourself.

Jared smiled and took your hand. “I’m Jared, Gen’s husband. Nice to finally meet you.”

The End.


End file.
